Amaro's Secret
by MariskaMania
Summary: Set two years after Elliot left, the man himself returns with news for Olivia, Amaro is harboring a secret that causes nothing but trouble. The SVU detectives come under attack from an unknown person & Cragen has some begging to do! E/O Please review xo
1. Return

**A/N: I do NOT own SVU the show, or the characters. They all belong to Dick Wolf, not me. I own this story, the idea and the characters that have been 'made up'. This is going to be an E/O story, but smut isn't really my thing, just to put that out there. This story is based two years after Elliot left SVU, I hope you enjoy it... Please review here or tweet me MariskaMania. Thank you. Enjoy.**

* * *

It had all gone wrong. The plan had failed. It had never failed before, he'd gotten cocky, overly confident. He ruined everything. There was only one way out of this. Seeing the beaten woman on the floor, her blood creeping out her nose, the short dark haired man knelt down, took his victim's head and gave it a hard twist. The bones cracked, the woman's body seemed to become more relaxed than it had been seconds before. His first kill. The taste of murder running throughout him, he couldn't decide if he liked it or not. But he couldn't. Not a chance. The sex, well that was risky enough, but murder. No, he'd have to think about this.

A single card slipped from the man's pocket. A business card, he'd only had it for a matter of hours, and now it was gone. _'Detective Nick Amaro. Special Victims Unit.'_

* * *

_/_

Olivia sunk in to her couch, a beer in one hand, she brought it to her lips slurping from the bottle. Her eyes fell upon a photo of her and her partner, Elliot. Ex partner.

Five months in counting, she tried to reach him, but his phone was off, then the number was cancelled. Anger blazed through her followed by tears of frustration and pain. It had been two years to the day she'd found out her partner of twelve years had left her. Everything had changed that day. Her world had come crashing down around her, and on top of her partner leaving, she'd been saddled with a newbie who she still found herself questioning.

Three beers later, Olivia finally kicked off her shoes, her deep brown eyes falling heavy under the sandman's spell. A heavy urgent knock woke her from her couch slumber, she groaned softly not wanting to move, then dragged herself to her feet and opened the door.

"Hello Liv." a friendly, familiar voice said.

Olivia stood in shock for a second, she slammed the door shut, then opened it again. "Sorry." she barked, lost for words.

"It's okay."

Standing to the side, she let him in. She closed the door behind him and turned, "Elliot. It's been months. Nothing about this is okay!"

"Olivia, I have something to tell you." the handsome man said trying to calm her.

"What? That you've forgotten how to answer your phone? Or that you forgot to give me your new number?"

"Kathy and I have split up. It's over."

Olivia stumbled for words, there were none. "So why are you here?" Olivia tried to stay as calm as humanly possible, but the cracks in her foundation of calm were getting bigger by the second. "Didn't have anywhere else to go?" her anger now taking over the shock.

"No, Liv, that's not it at all. I came here because I missed you."

"I missed you too, but I'm not the one who forgot you existed."

Elliot went for Olivia's hand, but she retracted it, Elliot's eyes became teary; "Liv, I left because without you in my life, I am nothing. I need you, I left her because," he paused taking in a long breath, Olivia's reaction, although possible was one he never thought she'd actually have, "Because I'm in love with you. Madly, deeply, crazy in love with you. I have been for years."

Shock pulled Olivia in every direction, she slumped back on to the couch, her knees weak. She waited years to hear him say this, but why couldn't she let go of the anger tormenting her?

Elliot joined Olivia, his knees touching hers, he cupped her cheek in his large hand, she pulled away from him, but he gently pulled her back. His eyes now holding a reassuring, confirming look of what could only be described as love.

Breaking down, Olivia let the tension escape her being, falling in to his arms, he cradled her like a hurt child. He kissed her head softly never wanting to let go of her.

"Liv, I want to make you happy."

Olivia sniffed, she had no idea what to say to him, she felt the same, but something was eating her up inside. She couldn't let go.

/

"Olivia, you and Nick have a shout." Cragen called out from his office door way, "Young woman found raped and murdered in an alley outside of Walkers nightclub."

Olivia nodded, and soon after leaving arrived at the club.

"'Bout time you guys got here, I reported this three hours ago!" the huge man said.

"Can you tell us what you know?" Amaro asked.

"Well, I was 'ere last night, and everything was fine. Come in this morning, and it's all fucked."

Olivia looked at the man, "You are talking about the dead body, right?"

"What?" the man's face dropped, "Nah, my place has been done over, it's only empty three hours a day and some jackass has come in and trashed my office. All my security footage and cameras are recked! You know how much that's gonna take to replace all that? Thousands!"

Olivia turned to Amaro, "There goes half our evidence."

Amaro shrugged, "I'll see if there's any other cameras around here we can take a look at." Amaro went to leave, Warner called Olivia over, everyone else had vacated at least ten feet from the medical examiner and the body.

"Olivia, you have to see this." Warner stood up, with a secretive push, she handed Olivia Amaro's card.

"He hasn't seen the body yet. He might know her." Olivia said trying to find a reason as to why his card would be next to her victim.

"You're the only person who knows." Warner informed.

Olivia nodded, her concentration was somewhat less than her usual one hundred percent; her mind always managed to find it's way back to the man sleeping on her couch. Elliot was in her brain, and would not leave.

Amaro returned, "The camera that points straight down this alley is a dummy."

"We need to talk." Olivia walked out of the alley and got in to the crown vic. Amaro knew the call, he got in too.

"When we get out of this car, you need to tell me if you know that woman." Olivia said nothing more than that, she didn't fully trust the man next to her.

Getting out, Amaro went over to the body, he studied her face but there was a blank expression on his. "I have never seen her before in my life."

"Are you sure?" Olivia pressed.

"Positive, I'm a green eyed man, love them, I'd remember those eyes."

"Nick, your card was next to her body."

Nick's mind raced but his face remained calm. "I only got them printed yesterday, I suppose I could have given her one, but like I said, I'd remember those eyes. Maybe I gave it to someone she knows, or dropped one and she picked it up."

Olivia nodded but said nothing. She was not convinced by him at all, and the more she thought about it, the less she liked it.

"I'll call you as soon as I have her results." Warner said breaking the thick awkward air.

Olivia smiled half heartedly, if something like this had come up when Elliot was there, what was she thinking, Elliot, Fin and Munch would never be in this situation. They wouldn't deny it anyway, or make up some little story. Olivia took her phone from her pocket, nothing. Not even a text. She sighed and caught the attention of Warner.

"Are you okay Olivia?"

Olivia looked up and smiled again, her heart wanted to scream, No! No I'm not, but she couldn't. "I'm just a little tired."

"I tried to call you yesterday after you finished work, but it went to voice mail. I thought we could've gone out for a drink, you know. Two years."

Olivia nodded, "I know, I got caught up with an old friend. I'm okay."

Warner smiled softly, "You know where I am if you want to talk."

"I know." Olivia said softly.

/

Back at the one six, Olivia scouted out Fin, she thought about talking to Munch, but he seemed a little under the weather, she shot a look at Fin who saw the urgent look in her eyes, he stood up and followed her to the interrogation box.

"Liv, what's up?" Fin's voice sounded concerned.

"I think we have a problem, but I'm not certain."

She waited for him to answer, "Go on." the detective sat down on the table, perching himself comfortably waiting for her to continue.

"I think there's something going on with Nick. He had these cards made yesterday," she said taking one from her pocket and handing it to Fin, "The Jane Doe at my crime scene was laying next to one, I asked him if he'd seen the girl before, he was adamant he hadn't. I told him about his card being next to her and he spun me a story about how he must have given it to a friend of hers or he dropped it and she picked it up, and it happened to land next to her body."

Fin nodded, "You don't think it's possible?"

"The card was in better condition than that one." she said looking to her own card.

Fin rubbed his face, "You don't think he did it do you?"

"No. I don't know. Lately, he's been off his game, he's tired all the time, his appearance has been lacking. I really don't know what to think."

"You want me to talk to him?"

"No, I think I'm going to talk to Cragen, you good to work this case with me?"

"Sure Liv, you know I've always got your back."

/

Olivia decided against talking to Cragen, she tried to think about it, how would the words even come out? _'I think there's a chance Amaro is more involved than he's letting on..' _No! Not a chance, Olivia arrived home, the whole time her mind questioning if Elliot would still be on her couch.

She pushed the key in the door, but before she had time to open it, her handsome house guest greeted her with a big smile.

* * *

**A/N: Do you think Olivia can forgive Elliot? Do you think Amaro actually is involved? What is Amaro's secret? Let me know what you think by reviewing. I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter of Amaro's secret.**


	2. Addict

"How was work?" he asked.

"Work is work Elliot." Olivia tried to remain angry, she had never felt so much mistrust, but those eyes were melting her.

"I took out the trash out for you, did the dishes and had a general tidy up. I hope you don't mind, but I wanted to surprise you."

Olivia found a small smile gracing her lips, she tried to mask it, but he'd already seen it. "Thanks."

Olivia sat down with a beer, ice cold, he'd bought some more after their in depth conversation last night.

Something was still bugging Olivia, her voice crisp as she spoke, "Elliot, what have you been doing for the past two years?"

Elliot looked at her, took a sip from his beer, "I've been working as a private detective. Nothing special but it paid the bills."

Nodding, Olivia had nothing else to say, she found the whole situation confusing; she wanted him back, she longed for him to love her, but at the same time anger and abandonment raced through her.

Time passed on and the silence seemed to lessen; Elliot found things to talk about and as Olivia relaxed, they soon fell back in to deep converse as they used to.

/

Somewhere, deep inside, anger boiled. The SVU detectives, all of them had managed to destroy her family. Elliot being pulled away from her was like a knife in the heart, she sat alone in a musky smelling room, this wasn't her home, but a home away from home. This was her thinking place, she'd been here many times before when she needed to think.

That's when she decided, revenge was the only way. She would teach every single one of the detectives what they had done. She would throw their lives in to such heavy spasm, no one would know when or where the next attack would take place. But more to the point, none of them would suspect her.

She had a photo, a Stabler family dinner, she took out a red marker and made a single circle around Munch's head. He was first. She knew exactly how to get him. She circled Fin's face, he was such a pig, she knew exactly how to target him too. She took pride circling Elliot's face, the scum bag who let everything and everyone get in the way of their family, and then the slut who stole him.

"Olivia Benson, you, I will take most pride in."

Making her way out of the small bunker that sat hidden under ground, the woman held a smirk firmly on her plump lips. Her dyed blonde hair straggled limply as the wind blew it in all directions. Munch was her first target and she knew exactly where he would be.

Clocking off time for the old man, she followed him, for a cop, he wasn't very aware. She followed him for three blocks, he'd parked his beaten up car in a drive way of a woman's house. '_Dirty bastard having a fling at his age_' she thought, she waited for him to get to the front door.

The house was once a beautiful townhouse, it stood brilliantly, yet alone. A small balcony was under the top window, the attic had been converted into a sewing room for the woman, although now she couldn't use it as her arthritis had kicked in hard.

He pushed a key in the door, no one was home. She had thought about this moment the whole time she had followed him, her weapon tucked in her waist band, just like Elliot used to. Walking up to the door that had just closed, she knocked, as Munch opened the door, the bravery left her.

He invited her in, an old face welcome at anytime. She lost her nerve.

/

Elliot sat with Olivia on the couch, he looked in to her melted eyes; he could see she was crushed, and he wanted nothing more than to fix that.

Olivia got up, she needed a shower, walking to the bathroom she turned on the hot water letting it run whilst she undressed. Her clothes were tossed on the bathroom floor, she stepped in letting the water bead off her naked body. The spray catching her face, she finally let her shoulders drop. Running her hands over her breasts and down her stomach she thought about herself, her body was in good shape, her breasts were firm and perky, she was pretty and always took pride in herself. The man she had waited twelve years for was sitting on her couch and she was busy dousing her sorrows in hot water, they were separate again. She hated it. She hated him, but she loved him.

She got out of the shower ten minutes later, she walked through to the bedroom holding the towel close to her slender body, Elliot couldn't help but sneak a peek at her. He stood up and watched her, she left the door open just a crack, he watched memorised as she dropped the towel and wrapped herself in a dressing gown. The image of her naked body imprinted on his mind, an ever lasting image of what he was missing. What he wanted, his one desire.

Olivia knew he was watching, she could feel his eyes on her, she turned and looked at him, "I think I just broke your cover." her tone was uplifted, the anger seemed to have disappeared.

Elliot pushed open the door, he pulled her into his strong arms, she felt instantly safe. His eyes made a connection with hers that was unbreakable. Butterflies swarmed like hornets in her stomach, it was happening. Shots of electric excitement captured her entire being, he laid her down, their lips meeting. They kissed under a blanket of passion, Olivia's heart raced, she felt him harden against her leg. He really did want her. He needed her.

His fingertips grazed her leg as they kissed, everything up until then had felt right. "I can't." she whispered. Her head falling back in to the duvet.

His body collapsed next to hers, "I understand." he said softly, "I know I've hurt you, I should've called. I." Olivia stopped him.

"El please don't. I lived it, I don't need to hear you say it."

"I'm so sorry Olivia."

Silence filled the room, "Me too." she whispered back.

/

The rapist turned murderer looked at himself in the mirror, it had been one whole day and he hadn't been caught, this was good. His heart pounded in his chest, the snapping of bones replayed loudly in his ears, he closed his eyes and saw her mangled body in front of him; he straightened his tie and tucked it in his shirt as he splashed water over his face.

It only took him fifteen minutes to get to his weekly meeting, he shied away from everyone in the streets, he took his seat and waited.

"Welcome everyone. I see we have a few new faces here, this is a trusted union. We are all here for the same reason and that reason is to help ourselves get back to normality. Everything you say in this room will be kept confidential, and as always, you don't have to share your name, but if you want to, you are welcome." Nathan Townsend, the director sat down, "Who would like to go first this week?"

The seemingly cool murderer raised his hand. Nathan nodded, "Thank you for volunteering."

"My name's Nick Amaro, I am a sex addict. I have had sex with over seven hundred women. I shamefully regret to say I have had relations with girls I shouldn't have, but I paid my dues. I am trying to reform myself. This week, I slept with one woman."

The room clapped as the man stopped talking, he smiled getting it off his chest, but he had kept his dark secret.

"Thank you Nick, and thank you for feeling brave enough to share your name. Can you tell everyone how you felt after sleeping with just one woman this week?"

"Good. Bad. Well it felt good and I feel good about it only being one. But after, ergh, after I felt like I'd been kicked in the balls repeatedly, y'know that sick feeling like everything inside just shot upwards?"

Nathan Townsend looked slightly confused, he frowned, "Why do you think you felt like that Nick?"

"Because the whore," he stopped himself, "Because I'm meant to be recovering, not shagging. That's why."

Nathan nodded, "Okay then, thank you Nick."

/

Munch said goodbye to his female house guest, she smiled, but her insides were raging. '_What an idiot. A total waste of three hours, listening to him babble on about shit that didn't matter. The perfect shot, I fucking could have taken it!' _Feeling that rage bubble up inside of her again, the woman noticed movement in the house, Munch was leaving, he assumed she was long gone, so she took aim and fired two rounds in the man. Bang. Bang. One to the right shoulder, one to the pelvis. Man down.

/

**A/N: Thank you all for reading the second chapter. So, who do you think the mystery woman is? How about the sex addict? Is it Nick or is it an imposter? Will Munch make it out alive? And the E/O? Lets hope Liv forgives soon! Please review xo**


	3. Smoking gun

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, they are all very much appreciated. For those who have not got an account, you can now also review as I have enabled the anon reviews; all you have to do is click review, and type in your name/ twitter url and I should be able to work out who you are.. or just tweet me, either way, I love hearing from you. **

**Also, I'd like to say a thank you personally, to Becky1691, Amanda4Meloni and Edge15684 who have reviewed both chapters, I hope you continue to enjoy and love this story. **

* * *

The tension between Elliot and Olivia grew after their almost love making session. They sat together, neither one of them knowing what to say, Olivia knew he wanted her, she knew he was sorry, yet something inside of her couldn't forgive him.

"Elliot, I'm scared." she finally admitted.

"Of what?" he said trying to capture her eyes with his.

"You." she whispered as a cry found itself gripping her.

Elliot choked on the lump in his throat, "Me?" he asked rather than stated. "Liv, you never have to be scared of me."

"I'm not scared of you, I'm scared by you."

"Liv, that makes no sense."

"I'm scared you're going to leave me again Elliot, I thought I'd come to terms with you leaving the first time, what if you go back to Kathy? You're going to leave me alone again. I can't let you break my heart again. I just can't." Olivia said now sobbing.

"Liv, you have to believe me when I say, I'm not going anywhere, I don't care if it takes a life time to prove it, I will always be by your side, I'll always have your back."

"But you didn't! You left me to get on with it, pick up the pieces of your mess."

"Liv, I."

"Elliot don't. You shot Jenna, you broke my heart, you left me with nothing. You went off to Kathy and your kids, and I went home to an empty apartment." Olivia paused finally making eye contact with him, "You didn't even tell me you'd left. Cragen told me."

"I had to get things straight in my mind, I shot a kid!"

"A kid who killed sister Peg and could have quite easily killed us all." Olivia's rationality was long gone. "You saved us all, then you ran away. I got landed with a new partner, someone I don't even trust. Elliot, SVU fell apart without you, and I had to rebuild it all."

"I'll show you Olivia," Elliot said getting up, "I'll show you I'm here to stay and I'll show you, I'm going nowhere."

"Where're you going?"

"I need to clear my head for an hour or so. I'll be back."

Olivia nodded, she was angry but as Elliot turned, she grabbed his hand, "You promise me you're not going anywhere this time."

"You have my word." Olivia looked at him with pleading eyes, he knelt down in front of her and wiped her tears with his gentle hands. "I promise you, I am going nowhere. You're my world and I'll fight for you every day until you see that."

* * *

Munch lay on the pavement, his blood spilling on the grey concrete. He tried to call out for help, but pain throttled him, his voice was gone. Silence broken only with rare gasps of breath could be heard.

The woman smirked, she frowned slightly, did she really want him dead? Could there be more games to play if she kept this pawn alive for just a few more weeks? Taking out her phone, she dialled nine-one-one.

"An SVU detective has been shot." she started, "John Munch, send help; he's bleeding out." she gave the address, sirens bleeding into the atmosphere, she closed her phone, call ended.

The woman knew Elliot Stabler was back in New York with his '_Office Wife_'. '_It's like a game of chess, fuck with your opponent until the games over. Then checkmate! You're dead_.' The woman smirked, sirens filled the night air, she grinned bigger this time. Then it hit her, '_What if he remembers her being there? Shit!_' she thought, she gambled with the idea of taking a bullet to his brain, too late. Lights flashed and danced over the buildings in the street. Time to leave.

* * *

Olivia got the call about Munch roughly twenty minutes after he was taken to Mercy General Hospital. She grabbed her coat, tied back her hair and scribbled a note for Elliot.

'Munch been shot, at Mercy Gen, get there ASAP. Liv xxx' She'd decided against the kisses at the end of the note, and struck them through with a single line.

She raced to the hospital, running through the corridors and long hall ways, Olivia found herself facing Amaro, Fin and Cragen.

"How is he?" Olivia asked breathless.

"He's in surgery now, the bullets didn't hit any major organs, he's lucky."

"Thank God." Olivia said as she felt her body relax slightly.

Before anyone else could speak, Elliot came running through the hallway red faced. "What happened? Is he okay?"

"Elliot!" Cragen said shocked to see him.

"He's going to be okay." Olivia informed coldly. "I tried to call you, where were you?"

"I went for a walk," Elliot pulled Olivia to one side, "A client of mine, from the private detective job called me, I didn't have a choice. We had coffee, I told him I was out of that business."

Olivia sighed, she tried hard not to roll her eyes; she didn't want him to think she cared that much, but she did.

* * *

As the night wore on his drive grew, he's had his first kill and it left a sour taste in his mouth. SVU were no closer to finding out it was him, but he'd made a mistake, a fatal one and he knew it. The card. The card had gone from his pocket. '_How did I let this happen? What is wrong with me? This damn plan is bollocks! It worked so well for so many years!_' He could hear his heart beat, it was banging like a drum deep in his ears, he felt the rush, he needed to move, and he needed to now!

Taking to the streets, he had no idea where he was going, he looked as the women passed him, '_Too fat. Too skinny. Brown eyes. Gross. Blue eyes. Empty devil eyes_.' Then he spotted her, she had dark brown almost black eyes, but he didn't care. She had red hair, beautiful locks of red hair. Freckles that even in the nights sky seemed to give her face so much character. She was his. He followed her for a couple of blocks, she was with a friend. He wasn't interested in the friend.

"Annie, call me tomorrow!"

"I will." she shouted back.

"Hey, Mrs Brookes, cocktails at eight sharp." her friend joked, the woman was newly married.

He took his chance, leaving it about three minutes before he knocked on her door. When he did, she looked at him, she smiled as he stared, "Sir, can I help you?"

"Yes, sorry. Annie Brookes?"

"That's me. Who are you?"

"My name's detective Nick Amaro. Can I come in?" he asked showing her his badge.

Annie let the man in, "I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone. I've just got in." the woman stopped talking, "Oh God, is this about Damien? Please God no!"

Taking advantage, the man nodded, "I'm afraid so. We believe he was murdered."

The woman broke down in his arms, he smiled as he held her tight, it was happening. His hand ran down her back, she looked up, he kissed her smacking their lips together, as they collided she tried to scream but it was no use. He punched her in the mouth, sticking to the plan, she hit the floor, he punched her in the throat, nothing but air seeped out her lips. Pulling at her clothes, he pulled down her underwear. He was just about to enter her when the door opened, Damien was home. He took his gun out of the holder, he had no idea how Damien was built. Death had become the plan. Annie tried to scream but it was no use. She knocked over a lamp, the man hid behind the door. Damien ran to her, "Baby, baby what is it? What's happened to you?"

He leant over her body, he tried to sit her up, but one loud ringing noise sent the man falling to his death, he landed on his wife, eyes wide open. Annie found the air to scream, the man kicked Damien off her body, she scrambled to get up but it was no use. He was too strong for her.

* * *

"Olivia, why didn't you tell me Elliot was back?" Cragen asked as she entered his office.

"In all honesty sir, I'm still in shock about him being back."

"Why's that?"

"It's not everyday your partner turns up out of the blue after being MIA for two years."

"He's not your partner. Amaro is."

Olivia sat down, "You know what I mean."

"So where is he staying?"

"On my couch."

"Right."

"Sir, is there anything else, I need to get back on this case."

"Talk me through what you have so far."

"Right now, a whole bucket full of nothing. Except," Olivia paused remembering the card.

"Except what?"

"I found Amaro's card at the scene. I asked him about it, he said he'd never met her, or come into contact with her."

"You think he's lying?"

"I'm not sure what I think, all I know is his story was thought up right there in the car. He's hiding something, I just don't know what."

"Keep an eye on him, I'll put Fin on the case."

"How do you like him?"

"I think he's an okay guy myself, never had any reason to doubt him."

"You trust me?"

"I do Olivia."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading chapter three. Keep reading to see if Munch really is okay, to see if Olivia does forgive Elliot. Do you think she's breaking down slowly? Who shot Munch? Keep reading to find out, and please review. xo**


	4. Coffee shop

Olivia returned home after a long day, she set her keys down on the kitchen counter and sighed softly to herself. Elliot was sleeping, she watched him for a minute, she longed to open up to him, she wanted to be wrapped in his arms, to feel the love he felt for her, but she couldn't. Fear ruled her body, she made herself a coffee and sat on the chair next to the couch.

Elliot stirred slightly, he opened his eyes and smiled, "Hey." he mumbled sleepily at her.

Olivia smiled softly, "How long have you been asleep?"

"Since four. How was work?"

"Same old." Olivia looked at Elliot, "My partner, I'm a little, worried about him."

"Is something wrong?"

"I have a bad feeling about him." Olivia took in a deep breath, "I think he's a suspect in my case, but I don't want to throw him under the bus. I have to be sure."

"Liv, your instincts are good, trust them."

Olivia nodded softly, "I just don't want to throw SVU back in to turmoil again, just because of a suspicion."

"Again?" Elliot asked. Olivia shot him a look, "You mean me leaving?" he asked again, he didn't get an answer, he didn't need one to know he was right.

* * *

"Please." Annie Brookes begged. "Please don't hurt me."

The dark haired male shook his head, "Begging me. Why don't you beg me for sex?" he shouted.

The woman cowered, "You killed my husband."

"I did you a favour, you think this guy is going to love you? Hell, you kept your vows, till death do you part!"

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Maybe. I haven't decided yet. I have something else I want from you."

Annie's eyes welled up, she felt his hand pulling at her hair. He pulled her up the stairs and pushed her forcefully, her body hit the wooden floorboards. She whimpered, tears streamed her once perfectly made up face. She shook her head, she begged him over and over again but it was to no avail.

"Get on the bed." he instructed coldly.

Annie stayed still on the floor, she sat for thirty seconds; raising his gun, he whipped it across her face, blood spattered across the wall. Annie spat blood, "Get up!"

She did, dragging herself to her feet, Annie forced herself in to the bedroom; she sat on the edge of the bed. He pushed her back on the bed and ran his hand over her bare thigh. "Strip." she hesitated a little, but did as she was told. She removed all of her clothing, she sat in the middle of the bed, her knees drawn to her chest; she tried not to shiver, to show fear, but it was evident.

"Come here." again, she did as she was told. "Get on your knees." she did so, he unzipped his pants and removed his boxers. "Bite me and you'll regret it."

"Please, I can't. My husband's downstairs dead. Please!"

"NOW!" he shouted raising his gun hand once again. She looked at the man, she took him in her hand and performed.

* * *

Elliot returned with a bottle of wine and take out food. He sat down on the couch, "You need to stop thinking about him."

"I'm trying. There's just too many things that don't make sense."

"You know you can still talk to me. Learn to trust me again."

Olivia thought and for a split second her mind shut down. She nodded, she needed to talk to someone, and who better than the man she loved? "I talked to Cragen today, I told him about my suspicions and I'm wishing I didn't." Olivia paused for a minute that seemed to drag. "I found Amaro's card at my crime scene. I'm meant to trust this guy with my life, and I don't. There's a part of me that really believes he's involved. But how can he? Why would he? I don't know." she paused taking a breath in, "Maybe I'm just over thinking it."

"Liv, you're never wrong. Go with your gut."

Olivia thought for a minute, silence fell over the room. "Do you think you could do me a favour?"

"Anything."

"Could you keep an eye on him? Outside the office? Just for a week or so?"

"Yeah, I could do that. It'll give me something to do rather than sleep on this couch." he let out a smile and small laugh.

"Thank you Elliot. I really appreciate it. How much do you charge?"

"You're kidding right? Liv, I love you. I don't want your money!"

Olivia didn't know whether to smile or not, she wanted to, but couldn't. Her mind was in two places, half with Amaro, and half fighting her fear over Elliot.

* * *

Fin had stayed late at work, his mind was on his partner, he was confused. He flipped through pages of names and searched them all, desperate to find a connection to Munch. Nothing came up, no one stood out. Taking his coffee to his lips, he took a mouthful. He let his mind slip to the woman who had served him. She was sweet, kind, she really was a Stabler. He smiled, then his mind went to Elliot. What was the real reason he was back? Leaning back in his chair, the air conditioning unit whirred loudly, Fin finished his coffee, chucked the cup in the trash can and went back to work.

He smiled at the cleaner who emptied all the cans that sat under each desk. She walked back out and said her goodbyes. Fin was the only man left in the squad room, his heart began to race, pumping hard in his chest. Sweat beaded on his forehead and upper lip; Fin moved his hand over to his phone knocking a pile of files on the floor, his hands began shaking uncontrollably, the phone slipped through his sweaty fingers. Gamma Hydroxybutyrate raced through his system, his heart was shutting down. Fin slipped from his chair to the floor as a darkness and silence claimed his body.

* * *

Annie didn't bite down, not once. She gave him everything he wanted. "Now, on the bed."

"Please, no more."

"Don't make me fuck up your face even more, I can barely look at you now!"

She got up and sat on the bed, he pushed her down, his jacket was already folded over the back of the chair, he removed his shirt and tie and got on top of her. "Please." she begged again. "I'm pregnant."

He froze. His heart skipped a beat, he grabbed her throat, gripping hard. "WHORE!" he shouted. He raped her over and over again, he stuffed his tie in her mouth to muffle her cries.

After he was finished, he glared at the woman who was crumpled on the bed, "Move, and I'll shoot you." his cold words shot through her, she was paralysed in fear.

Walking down the stairs to the kitchen, he picked up a carving knife, he ran it over his finger, he admired his own blood that ran across the blade; he watched as a single drop of blood trickled down his finger. Deciding this was the best weapon of choice, he walked back up the stairs, each thud of his feet made Annie jump.

He saw the scared woman, a sickly smile crossed his lips, "Whore's have no place in this world. Mrs Brookes."

The man who claimed his name was Amaro, took the knife and dragged it across his victim's stomach. Blood spilled from her wound, she let out one final scream, the man pulled at her insides, his bare hands prying in her body, he pulled and tugged. The three and a half month pregnant woman saw her unborn child dangled in front of her. She reached out but couldn't reach. The fifteen week, partially formed foetus hung from his bloody hand. He slung it across the wall letting the what would be baby wither in the corner of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading the fourth chapter, I hope you like it. Please take a minute to review, and as always, thank you for reviewing in the past. Just a little note to say, I will be celebrating my 21st birthday on the 12th of June and will be abroad, so there will be no updates next week. I will update when I get back. **

**Just to let you know, I have never had an abortion, or children so I had to do a lot of research to find out times, months, ect. Please excuse any mistakes, although I consulted a nurse and I believe the information to be correct. **


	5. Change

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, I love seeing what you have to say, and reading your thoughts on this story. Thank you for sticking with me for the two week break that I didn't write, your patients means a lot to me. Thank you to Becky1691, TD and AmandaForMeloni for reviewing every chapter. I hope you continue to enjoy this story.**

* * *

"Have you found anything unusual?" Olivia asked, standing as soon as Elliot entered the small apartment, now with his own key.

"Nothing, Amaro seems to be a regular guy. Goes home and stays there." Elliot told Olivia.

Olivia nodded, "Are you okay to go back tonight?" she asked softy.

"Of course. As long as you make me a sandwich." he grinned.

"Ham?"

"Sounds good to me, I'm going to grab a shower and a couple of hours."

Olivia smiled, "Okay, I'm going to work, I'm still working on the vic in the alley, Cragen thinks Munch's attack was personal; so I'm working that too."

"Is Fin working the cases with you?"

"Yeah, he was working late last night trying to find anyone who might have a grudge against Munch. He was going to call if any of them checked out."

"I'm guessing by the silent night, there wasn't any." Elliot replied.

Olivia gave a small shrug, "Looks like it." she put on her jacket and grabbed her phone off the coffee table, "If I'm back before you leave, how do you fancy a take out? My treat."

Elliot smiled at Olivia, "Chinese?" he asked.

"Anything you fancy."

'_You_' he thought to himself, "Sure Liv, give me a call before you leave and I'll order in."

* * *

Olivia entered the one – six, the place seemed eerily quiet, haunted almost. The grey walls seemed to shiver as she walked passed them. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. She walked briskly up the halls and pushed through the double doors.

That's when she saw him, Fin was laying on the floor; Olivia felt for a pulse, but she found nothing at all. He was cold, so cold and stiff he could have been a statue. His skin was greying, his lips pewter, Fin was dead.

Olivia couldn't hold back her tears, grabbing her cell phone she called Elliot.

"I need you." she cried, "Fin's dead. I found him, I don't, please, Elliot, I need you." she barely made sense but Elliot knew the rare times Olivia cried, she needed him.

Fin was taken to the morgue, Melinda Warner let a tear roll down her cheek as she had her friend and colleague laid out on the table in front of her. Olivia stood to her right, held in the arms of Elliot.

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Warner asked.

Olivia nodded, "I need to know."

Warner nodded, she cut from the shoulders down to the pubic bone making the 'Y' incision. Olivia buried her head in Elliot's chest, she couldn't bare to watch.

"Nothing seems out of the ordinary." Warner said, "All his organs look to be in healthy condition, there's no bruising, no stab wounds, no entry or exit wounds. No bullets. I'll get his tox report put on a rush and sent to you, as soon as I know anything, you'll know."

"Thanks." Olivia managed as her voice crackled under the strain of pain.

* * *

"Elliot, I need a word." Cragen said as he spotted Elliot and Olivia walking in to the squad room.

Elliot gave Olivia's shoulder a small reassuring squeeze, then walked towards Cragen's office. "What's up?" he asked stricken with sadness.

"I need you back Elliot."

"Back? What do you mean back?"

"Munch is still in hospital after being shot, and now with Fin dead, we need you."

"With all due respect, I don't think that's a good idea. I only came back for one reason."

"I know, we all know Olivia is the reason you came back; but two of your friends have been attacked and for all I know, Olivia could be next, or me. You know the ropes better than anyone else I could get to fill in. SVU needs you Elliot."

"Can I have time to think about it?"

"I don't know how much time we have. Someone is picking off the squad and no one knows who will be next, or when."

Elliot gave it less than a moments thought, "For Olivia, just so I can protect her."

"That's good enough for me." Cragen picked up his desk phone and called Olivia's desk, within a minute she entered the Captain's office.

"Olivia, you've got a shout, you'll be working with Elliot."

Olivia stood for a minute taking in the shock, "What've we got?" she asked.

"A woman and a baby."

Olivia's stomach took a turn for the worse as she felt her butterflies get butterflies. She hated child cases more than anything else.

* * *

Arriving on scene, Elliot and Olivia got out of the Crown Vic, just like olds times. They both walked with a sad cloud above their heads.

"It's not pretty." Leon Roper, the new head of the Crime Scene Unit told them. "The mother was raped, then," he choked a little, "Her unborn child was, she was given an abortion, or a C section. I can't tell how old the baby was."

"Thanks." Elliot said, he gripped at Olivia's hand as they walked up the stairs.

The sight the detectives saw shocked them both, both seemingly hardened from their years on the job, nothing could have prepared them for this. The mother's body was laying on the end of the bed, her feet hung over the end of the bed, not touching the floor. Her eyes open staring into the corner of the room her child lay in. Her right arm out stretched as if reaching for her child.

"Shit." Elliot said under his breath.

Olivia remained mute. She walked over to the woman's body, "Is there any ID?"

"Annie Brookes, recently married. Her husband Damien was the first vic, he was shot. He's downstairs."

Elliot shook his head, "You got anything yet?"

"No, the knife used is gone." Leon informed.

"Bastard took it with him."

"Elliot, come here." Olivia said shakily. He did so, Olivia looked at Leon, "Has any other detective been here?"

"No, no one. We've only just come upstairs ourselves, we worked the husband first."

"You sure?" Elliot quizzed.

"Positive. Why? What's up?"

"Nothing." Elliot said bluntly. "Give us a minute please."

Leon left the room, Olivia picked up the card that was peeking out under the bed spread, it's white background almost luminous against the dark floor.

"Liv, you have to talk to Cragen."

Olivia nodded, she bagged and tagged the card herself, and left.

* * *

Warner entered the squad room, almost simultaneously, Olivia, Elliot and Cragen held their breath.

"Sorry guys, this isn't about Fin."

A collective sigh of disappointment filled the room, "Your Jane Doe from the alley outside Walkers has been identified. Her name is Misty James from Kentucky. Her parents are on their way to collect her body."

"Cause of death?" Elliot asked.

"Cervical fracture, C2." she said holding an x-ray up to the light and pointing. "She was badly beaten too."

"Was she raped?" Elliot asked knowing he hadn't worked this case.

"There were fluids, but no signs of trauma. She had sex minutes before she died."

"She was a well known street worker." Cragen piped up.

Elliot nodded, "Anything back from Tox?" he referred to Fin.

"No, sorry guys. I've put a rush on it. His autopsy showed a heart attack, but he was other wise healthy." Warner took a minute to share a thought for Fin.

Silence filled the room, "Thanks Melinda." Cragen said dismissing her.

"Has anyone seen Nick today?" Cragen asked.

Seconds later, Nick walked through the doors, "Sorry I'm late, I've been with Munch. I sent him your love."

"Nice sentiment, but if you're going to be late, call." Cragen barked.

"Sir." he replied. "So what have I missed?" he asked Olivia.

"Our Jane Doe has a name, she's being picked up by her parents." Olivia thought about telling Nick about Fin, but when she tried, that familiar threat of tears prickled up her nose and tears began glazing her eyes.

"What is it Liv?" Nick asked.

Elliot held Olivia, "You must be Nick Amaro. I'm Elliot."

"Stabler?"

Elliot nodded. "I'll be working with Olivia, Cragen's assigning you a new partner."

"Right. Anyone going to tell me why?"

Elliot took in a deep breath, "Fin's been," he paused fighting to find the words he needed, "Fin's dead."

Amaro laughed nervously, "This is a joke right? A sick joke. Where is he?"

"In the morgue." Olivia sobbed.

Nick's face dropped, his skin paled. He stood speechless, he admired Fin, he had no idea what was going on. Dropping to his seat he looked at his shoes, "Can I see him?" he mumbled.

"Warner's down there now." Elliot said. Nick left, his mind blank with a confusion he couldn't even begin to comprehend.

"We need to talk to Cragen." Elliot said loosening his grip on Olivia. She nodded and lead the way into his office.

"Olivia, if you need some personal time." Cragen began.

"No sir." she said blankly. She took the small evidence bag from her inner pocket and placed it on his desk.

'_Detective Nick Amaro. Special Victims Unit_.'

* * *

**A/N: Fin really is dead. It was so hard to write this chapter, and I know the funeral is going to be even harder to write, but I want to thank you for reading. The first victim has been identified, but the murderer hasn't... Do you think Amaro is truly capable of such things? Let me know what you think, and as always, thank you for reading xo**


	6. Goodbye

**A/N: Hello everyone, sorry for the lack of updates, as most of you know by reading the author notes on my other fics I've been very busy. Short version, my birthday, travelling and hospitals have corrupted my life for the past few weeks. Here is the next chapter of Amaro's secret you've all been waiting for. I wish I could say enjoy, but this is a very hard chapter to write, so I know it will be hard to read. **

* * *

Silence fell across the city, men and women stood out on the street with their children, their heads hug low wearing black from head to toe. Roses were thrown into the street as the large black hearse, escorted by four police officers on motor bikes drove by them.

The coffin hidden, protected by the red, white and blue American flag lay surrounded by large lettered bouquets.

Lifting her head, Olivia saw the hundreds of people that had fled to the streets to pay their final respects to Fin. Tears slipped down her cheeks, she sat next to Elliot in the car behind the hearse. She clutched a tissue in her left hand, and Elliot's hand was neatly folded around her right hand.

Nobody spoke the whole duration of the car ride to the church, a few sniffs of the nose could be heard, a hiccup of sadness wretched in Olivia's throat. Elliot gave her hand a small, reassuring squeeze, she lifted her gaze and met his eyes. She felt a small amount of comfort, the tension in her body eased slightly looking into his entrancing blue eyes.

The car came to a stop, thousands of grey headstones stood tall in the grass, Olivia felt her eyes welling up again, it took a minute for her to force herself out of the car.

"Liv." was all Elliot had to say, his hand outstretched to her, she took his hand and got out the car.

Six police officers in full uniform lifted the coffin from the car; with sorrowful faces, the men carried their friend into the church followed by the very few members of Fin's family, then Olivia, Elliot, Cragen and Munch.

When everyone was seated the vicar said a few words and the choir began singing their first song. Women of all ages in white sang soulfully and beautifully; Olivia buried her head in Elliot's shoulder. She hadn't realised the choir finished singing and the vicar speaking again.

"Fin was a wonderful man with a heart of gold. His friends, his family and the thousands of people he helped will never forget him, and today we ask God to accept Fin into heaven, into his arms and into eternal happiness.

John Munch, Fin's long term policing partner would like to say a few words."

Munch was helped up to the small altar that had been stood at the front of the church in front of the coffin. Munch propped himself up, his eyes were red but he hadn't yet cried.

"I'm not sure what I'm meant to say, Fin's my best friend. He's a brother to me, he always has been. We've been partners for over a decade, I feel like I've lost my right arm. I know everyone says this, but Fin was the best kind of guy you'd ever meet, he was passionate about his job, he put his heart and soul into every case. Everything was personal to him, he always did his best. He was the best partner I've ever had. No one will ever replace him." With tears now streaming down is face Munch turned to the coffin and with tears fracturing his voice, he patted the closed casket twice, "We lost you too soon. Too soon."

Munch was helped back to his seat, his head swirling in pain, Cragen spoke next, he told everyone about the first time he'd seen Fin, how he told him to redress, then everyday since then he'd worn a suit. People managed a smile, some even let out a small laugh at the thought of Fin being told what to do.

"Fin is a part of my family, he fit in straight away with the dynamics of my team. He will be dearly missed. We've lost a brother." Cragen said before lowering his head sharing a moment of silence with the church. He stepped down, the vicar said a prayer and the choir sung another song, this time it was Fin's favourite. Olivia mimed the words whilst others in the church sang along, she knew she was speaking next.

As she stumbled up to the altar she forced her eyes over the sad faces, her eyes went down to her paper, the words seemed to melt into each other, tears were already sitting in her eyes, they spilled over and down her cheeks before she'd even spoken.

"There are no words to describe Fin, he is," she paused, "He was the most loving man I'd ever had the pleasure of knowing." more tears formed in her eyes, her voice cracked a little as her sadness grew. "Working with Fin has been amazing, he had a way with victims I admired. I..." Olivia's eyes filled so much she could barely see what she had written. Elliot looked at the woman he loved, he stood up and went over to her, he took her hand and picked up where she left off.

"'I know many of you will miss Fin, when I found him a piece of my heart broke. He was my family, my friend and someone I loved dearly, and still do. People say that God only takes angels early, because they have done their jobs here on Earth, and they're ready to go home. Fin was an angel, he was a Savior to the people of New York, to the people who came into contact with him, and to me.

I wrote this poem, I've never written poetry before, I hope this can convey how much you meant to me Fin.'" Elliot paused as he looked at Olivia, she gave him a nod, he went on to read the poem she had written.

"'God saw you were getting tired,  
And it was not meant to be,  
So he put his arms around you,  
And whispered,''come to me''.  
With tearful eyes we watched you  
And saw you pass away,  
Although we loved you dearly,  
We could not make you stay.  
A golden heart stopped beating,  
Hard working hands at rest,  
God broke our hearts to prove to us  
He only takes the best.'"

Olivia and Elliot stood down from the altar and bowed their heads at Fin, sharing a silent prayer.

* * *

Her heart pounded as she stepped into the cemetery, she saw the casket being walked out of the church, she saw the sad faces, she could hear the whimpers of the broken hearted. She watched from a distance as Elliot put his arm around Olivia, she watched as he folded her into his arms, she gagged as vomit tried her throat, she denied it. She took out the photo of the SVU detectives and her family from the last dinner party, Elliot's head circled in red the same as Munch and Fin's, only this time she could cross one of them off. With the red marker, she drew fat red lines across his face. '_X__' _"Eliminated." she said under her breath.

Taking a knife from her pocket, she flipped the blade from the handle and smiled, she had the perfect cover story, not that she'd need it. She carved deep into the tree, then she took a large photo of Fin and stabbed the knife through his face pinning it to the tree. She wiped her prints from the handle and left the graveyard before anyone saw her.

* * *

Feeling the need, the pull of dirty, murderous sex, the dark haired man took off his dark clothing and changed into running shorts and a tight vest. He tied the laces on his sneekers and slammed the door shut. He ran for eight blocks before the pull became too much to ignore. He began his hunt. The hunt of glory where only one would be the woman to make his day, to take all the sadness and depression and fill it with a blood thirsty, erotic fulfilment.

He found himself running towards the house of recently raped Army wife Melissa Colfield. He'd been to her house, he knew her family was away, her daughter was back in school and she wouldn't be home because it was a live in school, and her husband who was never home was off saving the world from terrorism. He smirked as his jog became a walk, '_Fighting terrorism overseas when your wife is about to feel some real terror. Shame_.'

Before he knew it, his heart was pounding as hard as he was knocking on her front door. She answered, the fear ceased in her eyes as she saw him.

"Nick, is something wrong?"

* * *

Taking a rose and dropping it on the coffin, Olivia broke down, this time uncontrollably. She fell into Elliot's arms who held her tightly, he walked her away from the open grave and embraced her.

"It's okay Liv." he comforted.

"What is happening to us?" she sobbed into his chest.

"What do you mean? Nothing is happening to us."

"First Munch, now Fin. Whose next?"

Elliot stopped to think for a minute, she had a point. "Nothing is going to happen to you Liv, I promise. Come on, lets get out of here."

"Thank you for coming." an elderly woman said softly, her voice suffering at the hands of her sorrow. "I know in my heart Fin loved you all so so much. He wouldn't want you to cry like this."

Olivia gave a small, forced smile, "It was a beautiful ceremony."

The woman cupped Olivia's hands, "Your poem was so touching, I wanted to ask if we could use it, on the headstone."

"Of course." Olivia said softly.

"Are you coming back for something to eat?"

"I have to get back, I have work tomorrow." Olivia looked at Elliot, "We have work tomorrow."

"Don't be a stranger." the woman said.

"We won't." Elliot replied. When the woman had turned her back from the detectives and walked away, Elliot seemed confused. "Who was that?"

"That's Fin's great Aunt. She's lovely."

Elliot and Olivia made their way out of the church courtyard, Elliot stopped almost as if he'd been hurt.

"What is it?" Olivia asked somewhat picking up the pieces of her emotions.

"Look." Elliot replied walking over to the tree that had caught his attention.

Both the detectives saw what looked like Fin's face, Elliot stepped closer than Olivia. "It's Fin." he said.

"That cross only means one thing Elliot. SVU is under attack."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was so hard to write but I needed to give Fin a proper goodbye. I know some of you were shocked that I killed him off, but I had to kill someone for this story to work, and unfortunately, it was Fin. As always, if you have a spare minute, please let me know what you think by reviewing :) Many thanks.  
**


	7. Begging

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I updated, but thanks for sticking with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always if you have time, please spare a minute to review.**

* * *

"Nick, you're scaring me." Melissa said, fear rising inside of her.

The dark haired man grinned, his demonic side taking over. "Why are you scared of little old me? Mel, you should know by now, I won't hurt you. I'm here to help you."

"When did you get that?" Melissa asked staring at the tattoo on the man's neck.

"You like it? It's like a warning, and a trophy. You see this and you'll remember it, if I let you live."

"Nick, please. I can't take this, not now. My daughter, she's upstairs."

"Two in one night, I go to meetings to stop this y'know, but how can I pass up two?"

Melissa looked at the man she thought to be Nick Amaro. "Please don't hurt my baby."

"I'm not going to hurt anyone, I'm going to take you on the ride of your life."

* * *

Elliot and Olivia dragged themselves into the one – six, feeling emotionally exhausted and drained, they sat down at their desks and stared blankly at the computer screens.

"I don't understand." Olivia said thinking of the photo pinned to the tree.

"It's a warning Liv, someone's attacking us. Munch was shot, then Fin."

"Anyone of us could be next." Olivia said coldly.

"I don't want you thinking like that." Cragen said loudly. "We've got a case to work. We mourn when we catch the killer. Until then, we work."

Olivia nodded softly, she looked at Elliot, "Do you have the photo?"

"Sure." Elliot handed it over. "There's no prints on the knife, you can see where it's been wiped clean."

Olivia looked at the photograph, over the evidence bag she stroked Fin's face as sadness gripped her whole body again. Tears formed in her eyes, she felt a hand on her shoulder; she looked up and saw Elliot's face, she nodded a little. "I'm fine Elliot."

"We'll get 'em Liv."

Olivia nodded softly, "I know. We need to think about this, Munch was shot, and Fin had a heart attack."

"A heart attack that had to be induced, he was working to find Munch's shooter, maybe he got too close."

"That would mean someone here had to do it. Who would have the chance to get to Fin here? It would have to be someone he trusted."

"The only person it could have been was the cleaner."

Munch walked into the one – six, still struggling from his injuries. "You're both wrong, I just spoke to Melinda, Fin had a heart attack because he had large amounts of Gamma Hydroxybutyrate in his blood. It caused a heart attack. He OD'd."

"GHB. What did he eat and drink?" Elliot asked, his mind now racing.

"I spoke to Jean, she said Fin had nothing to eat, but he was drinking coffee, when she came around and empty the bins, he threw his coffee cup. She said the label was green and blue." Olivia rambled remembering.

"That's Al's Coffee. It's two blocks from here." Elliot thought for a minute, "If we're lucky we might get there before the evening rush."

"Elliot, we need to talk." Munch said.

"Later."

* * *

Olivia and Elliot arrived at Al's Coffee, they walked in, and as Elliot had predicted it was empty. They were greeted by Al himself, a large man with a thick, full head of blonde, greying hair. His cheeks were rosy, he smiled sadly.

"Detective's I'm sorry for your loss." he spoke with a raspy smokers voice.

"Thank you." Olivia managed.

"Can I get you anything?"

"We need to talk actually, you got five minutes?" Elliot asked.

"Sure." Al said softly, "SUSIE." he shouted, "Cover me for five, I'll be out the back if you need me."

Al, Elliot and Olivia went into the back where there was a bright room filled with photos. Al offered them both a seat, he flicked on the three monitors and watched his shop as he listened to Elliot talk.

"The detective that died, we believe he was in here less than an hour before he died."

"Oh God, you don't think it was my coffee do you? I haven't had any complaints." the rosy faced man now turned a pale shade of grey.

"No, we think he was targeted, we need to build a timeline of his movements on the night he died. Does your security footage cover the shop and the outside?"

"Yeah, after Karen I had a lot more camera's installed. She liked to take anything she could get her hands on. I got camera's over the counter, the outside, down the street. I'll get you all the tapes."

"Can you give me a list of everyone working that night?" Elliot asked.

"Sure, I recently let a girl go, Lola. She didn't want to work, she was a very angry girl. She didn't turn up to work the day after your detective died."

"You got an address?"

"I'll do you one better, whilst I'm getting all her details, you can start looking at the footage." Al found the tapes and started playing one of them.

Elliot and Olivia started watching and within a minute, Elliot's face dropped. He turned to face Olivia, he opened his mouth to speak but words failed him. Olivia reached her hand out and touched his knee; both the detectives watched in shock as the woman clearly tipped a vile of something into Fin's coffee before serving it to him. What scared them the most was they both knew the woman, and couldn't believe she was the murderer.

Getting back in the Crown Vic, Elliot turned to Olivia, "I know you don't owe me anything, but please don't tell anyone."

"Elliot, I..." Olivia felt overwhelmed. "What about Fin?"

"I need time Liv, she's family. She probably didn't mean to. What if someone is making her do it?"

"Elliot! She killed Fin! Chances are she shot Munch too! You need to find her!"

"I will Liv, but please, don't tell Cragen. Just not yet."

"Twenty four hours."

"Thanks." Elliot said, adrenalin pumping through him.

"Don't thank me, I don't agree with this at all. If Cragen busts your balls for this, keep me out of it."

* * *

"Please, please don't do this." Melissa begged as she cradled her daughter. "She doesn't deserve this, please."

"Shut up, you're already a defiled worthless piece of shit. She's innocent, so beautiful and untouched, like the first rose bud blossoming. I want her."

"No!" Melissa screamed at him, "I'd rather die than let you touch her."

"That can be arranged," the man pulled out a glock and held it against Melissa's temple. "Stand up."

Melissa didn't move, the man shot the gun firing a round into her foot. "I said move!"

Melissa let out a scream but refused to let go of her daughter, tears streamed down both the faces of mother and daughter. The man fired into Melissa's other foot, when she refused to surrender her daughter, the man yanked at her arm, pulling the girl away.

"Mommy!" the thirteen year old screamed as the man pushed her forcefully on the bed. Seeing Melissa stumble to her feet he shot her in the stomach sending her falling backwards, another scream escaped her lips.

"Shut up and take off all your clothes." the man told the girl.

The man took a thick needle, threaded it and walked over to Melissa. He shot both her palms, and smiled as a chill ran up his spine. Now Melissa was fully incapacitated, the dark stranger pierced the top lip of the injured woman, dragging the wool through the bloody needle hole; he began sewing up her mouth.

Melissa slumped against the wall as blood loss stopped her maternal desperation to save her daughter.

The man made his way over to the daughter who now lay naked on the bed, frozen with fear. He raped her repeatedly, then left. The little girl spent hours on the bed staring into her mother's cold, lifeless eyes before finally building up the courage to call nine-one-one.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all like this chapter, I know it's been a while, but as you will know if you're reading Writer's Block, that is the fic I am currently putting my mind to. It's taking all my brain power ;) However I'm trying to keep up with all my fics.**

**Beth. **


	8. Confessions

**A/N: Hi everyone, I know it's been a while since I updated Amaro's Secret, so here is a chapter to keep you going. Just to let you know, I have posted a new one shot called Double Jeopardy Pendant, it's something different to what I usually write, so if you read it and enjoy it please let me know in the reviews. **

**I hope you like this chapter – enjoy.**

* * *

Olivia looked at the clock, it was six A.M, for days there had been no sign of Elliot. He was gone. Again.

Feeling let down and stupid for letting Elliot back in, Olivia closed her eyes. She rolled over in bed and screamed into her pillow, she had let Elliot back into her life, and he'd left her again. He had broken the trust all over again. Tears threatened Olivia's eyes, she like her heart had shattered again, and it had only been pieced back together recently.

Sighing heavily, Olivia hauled herself out of her bed and forced herself in the shower; as the water fell down on her, she just stood there.

It was half past seven when Olivia finally got out of the shower. It was her first day off in weeks and she planned to do absolutely nothing with it. She got out of the shower and dried her hair, after putting on her sweat pants and baggy police shirt, Olivia picked up her book and sat down on the couch. She wasn't more than three pages in when her phone started ringing; she looked at the screen and saw Elliot's name; she was about to answer it when she realised all she would do is shout at him and cause an argument if she answered, so she declined the call.

An hour later, a hard knocking on the front door rattled Olivia from her reading. She threw the blanket off her and put her book down upside down saving the page she was on. She opened the door to Elliot's face staring back at her.

"Let me explain." Elliot said before greeting her.

Olivia left the front door open and slumped on the couch again pulling the blanket up over her knees. "You have five minutes Elliot."

Elliot came in and closed the door, he sat on the end of the couch and looked at her. His eyes were sad, but he knew he'd pissed off the woman he loved. "Liv, I've been trying to find her. She's gone. No one knows where she is, I know I should have called, but you have to understand, she's still my family."

"I know who she is Elliot. She's a murderer."

"I know. That's why I'm here. Liv, I'm going to tell Cragen today. If he asks about anything, I'll take the fall."

"I know you will, I'm nothing to do with this mess." Olivia said angrily.

"I know I've pissed you off Liv, but I'm doing the right thing. Or at least I'm trying to."

"Elliot." Olivia found herself lost for words, "You told me you wouldn't disappear again, you were meant to be making things better. You've undone all the good."

Elliot sighed, he knew he had hurt her again; "Liv, I'm giving her up."

"You should have given her up when you saw her on the tape. Elliot, I can't talk to you right now. Please, just go." Olivia didn't make eye contact with him any more. She picked up her book and stared at the words too angry to actually concentrate.

Elliot got up, he walked to the door giving Olivia one last look before leaving.

* * *

Nick Amaro walked into the one – six feeling anxious, his mind was running circles. Without knocking, he walked into Cragen's office.

"Nick!" Cragen looked rather shocked at being disrupted abruptly. "Can I help you?"

"My twin's a murderer." Amaro said blankly.

Cragen leant back in his chair, "You have a twin?"

"Yeah. My twin brother Nathan Amaro. We're identical twins, he's a sex addict. I think Olivia is investigating a case, and I think he's her suspect." Nick looked at Cragen, he stood completely still, his face blank.

"What makes you think it's him?" Cragen asked.

"He's in town. That's all I need to suspect him; he's got away with it for so long, he needs to be caught."

Cragen looked at Nick not knowing what else to say to him. "I'll talk to Olivia. Haven't you got work to do?"

Nick nodded and walked back to his desk, he didn't look up once, he typed away and kept his eyes on the computer screen.

Cragen dialled Olivia's cell phone number, it rang twice before she picked up. "Hello." she answered angrily.

"Olivia, are you okay?" Cragen asked hearing the anger in her voice.

"I'm fine!" she snapped.

"Right, I need you in. I've got a very sensitive case I need you to work on, call Elliot." Cragen responded.

"Elliot's got some personal problems he's sorting out, I can work alone."

"Olivia, I want you partnered up on this case!" Cragen ordered.

Olivia sighed, "I'll call him. What's the case?"

"Nick thinks his brother is responsible for a string of rape murders we've been working on. I want you to look into them for me. I know it's your day off, but I need you in Liv."

"I'll be in, give me thirty minutes."

"Make it twenty." Cragen barked.

* * *

Olivia made her way into the one – six, she had finally calmed down when she saw Nick, she looked at him; he gave her a small smile, but he made her feel uncomfortable. Olivia walked into Cragen's office, "Sir, what's going on?"

"Amaro said he has a brother, twin brother. The case you're working on seems to have the same MO Nathan Amaro has."

"It could explain why Nick's card was at the scene. Has anyone taken a statement from Nick?" Olivia asked.

"No, no one's formerly spoken to Nick. Take his statement, get every last detail, but Olivia; be sensitive, and tread lightly, he knows about the card, and has had time to think about why it was there if it was anything but a coincidence."

"Sir, do you trust him?"

"I trust you, and I trust my gut. Something seems off about him, I don't know what, but I want you to keep a very close eye on him."

Olivia nodded, "Okay, have you checked on this Nathan guy?"

"There's nothing in the system on him, but I don't see why Nick would lie about him, not when we can check up on him so easily."

"I guess we won't know his motives, if he has any that is." Olivia said crisply. With that, Olivia left the office. She scanned the one – six for Nick, spotting him she walked over to him and stood by his desk. "Nick, I need to take your statement."

"Statement?" he asked. "I haven't seen anything, it's just a gut feeling."

"I need to know everything about your brother, I need to know why you have this feeling; lets go into the interview room, it shouldn't take long." Olivia lead the way, she took her dictation machine with her so she could record everything Nick said. She sat down, as did Nick.

"Olivia, I'm not sure how much help I can be."

"Start from the beginning, at what point did you suspect you brother of committing the crime, and in what case do you think he could be our suspect?"

As Nick began to speak, Olivia listened and wrote down everything he said; her dictation machine recording everything from inside her pocket. "When I saw the woman outside Walkers nightclub, my brother Nathan used to rape and murder his victims. It sounds stupid because there are a lot of murdering rapists in the would, in New York alone, but it all felt different. She was his type."

"What do you mean his type?" Olivia asked softly.

"His diary. I'm going back a few years now, but I found a diary, it was all about his fantasies. Y'know, what he would do to women if he had the guts. I didn't think it could be true, but when you said my card was at the scene, I knew it was him. He always wrote about women being a play thing, just for sex and nothing else. He wrote about murder a few times, and how he'd do. He wrote about snapping the woman's neck after he raped her. How he felt the life slipping out of her body, her body crippling under his hands, his strength, he is the most powerful being." Olivia looked at Nick who seemed to fall into his own world. "The panic of his first kill. It was all exciting, but it wasn't meant to happen. Then it escalates, and he can't stop himself, and he keeps going until he finally snaps. Then he goes after a woman so far out of his reach just to prove he can do it." Nick realised he'd gone too far into detail and looked at Olivia. "Sorry, I guess I read far too much into him and his diary."

"Nick, when was the last time you saw your brother." Olivia asked concealing her shock.

"I haven't seen him in weeks." Nick confessed.

Olivia's mind sparked racing thoughts, she thought back to the crime scene at the Walkers nightclub, Nick had said he'd only had the card made the day before the murder. Olivia stood up and forced a smile, "Thanks Nick, try and get in contact with your brother. If you do, set up a meet and we'll bring him in."

"Sure thing Liv."

Olivia shuddered as Nick called her Liv, Elliot flooded back into her head. "It's Olivia." she corrected. The detective walked out of the interview room and made her way back to Cragen. "Captain, he says he hasn't seen his brother in weeks, yet somehow Nick's card ended up at the scene. I think he's hiding a lot more than he's telling us. I'm not sure, but I think he could be our perp."


End file.
